


[VID EXERCISE] People Are Strange + Better Things + This Is Better + Listener

by thatyourefuse



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Pechakucha, Video, Vidlet, vid exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises 2021 exercise 1, ft... that would be telling.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Vexercises!





	1. Exercise v.1 [The Doors/Infected Mushroom -- People Are Strange]




	2. Exercise v.2 [Fountains of Wayne -- Better Things]




	3. This Is Better




	4. Listener




End file.
